


Robby

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Damsel in Distress, F/M, General fiction, If only for a second, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with the Avengers was great except when you wanted to be alone. Instead of dealing with the non stop questions that was sent to Friday to as you, you went for a walk, only to run in to your ex, Robby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robby

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of abuse, but none in the actual story

Living in the Avenger’s Tower was a dream come true, especially since you had no power to speak of. You had moved to New York city a couple of months ago and needed to stay somewhere until you got back on your feet; thankfully you were friends with a certain red-headed assassin who spoke to everyone about it. They all agreed, some happier than others since you are a female, and you’ve been there ever since. Tony even hooked you up with a job that had a very pretty penny of a salary.  
Obviously living there was an absolute blast (no pun intended), but there were some things you missed and a major one was your alone time. You enjoyed everyone’s company, but sometimes you missed when you could just stay in bed and read. Now when you even try to do that, Friday is constantly asking you questions from the group, wondering if there is something wrong or if you’re sick, etc.

Now the only way you could have any time to yourself without the interruptions was when you snuck out on a cool night and went for a walk, a night like this. A light breeze touched your skin as you walked down a well-lit street, most of the lights out in the homes on your left. That wasn’t a surprise since it was around two in the morning and it was mostly quiet except for maybe a dog or cat and sometimes a lone vehicle passing by. 

You let out a sigh, sticking your right hand in your pocket to pull out your cell, hitting a side button to turn the screen on. A message was still waiting for you, but you knew it couldn’t be anything good. The sender was bad news and you really weren’t in the mood to deal with him. That message was the reason you were out so late at night, trying to figure out if you should listen to it or just delete it. 

“You never called me back, you know,” a voice you dreaded said from beside you. 

You stopped and looked at the familiar man beside you, his fake blond hair falling in his -at the moment- sad brown eyes with a frown gracing his full lips. Seeing him again brought back emotions that you had hoped were dead. “I didn’t know I was supposed to, Robby,” you told him truthfully.

“I always want you to call me back, preferably right after I call you unless you pick up.” A rough hand grabbed yours and it took all you could do not to pull away. Both of you were silent for a while, even after you turned back the way you came, his hand still holding yours. “So where are we going to now?”

“I’m heading home since I have work in the morning.” You were proud of yourself that your voice didn’t break. Goosebumps covered your arms as his skin touched yours, making it hard to concentrate on what you were doing. “How did you find me?”

Robby’s hand glided up your arm to just below where your arm creased for your elbow. He touched the scar gently, which was unlike him. “I always know where you are; that’s what this was for.”

You couldn’t take him touching you anymore and you jerked your arm away. The hard glint in his eyes made an appearance before he hid it again. Robby was keeping himself in check, for now. You took a deep breath, hoping to calm yourself, but you could only smell his cologne which almost felt suffocating. 

“I think we should go to my hotel, talk some things over and decide what to do with our relationship.” Robby went to grab your hand again but you pulled away.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Listen, Robby, I’m gonna go home, by myself, and you should probably head back to your hotel room and then go home.”

The smirk he gave you made your blood run cold. “It sounded like you were just disobeying me AND telling me what to do, but I must be mistaken. You know what happens when you tell me what to do.” Robby yanked your arm, pulling you into a semi-dark alley. 

Shoving you against a brick wall behind you, you couldn’t help but whimper, knowing full well what he could do. If it wasn’t going to be him hitting you, then it was going to be much worse. Your ex checked your pockets, taking out everything and throwing it on the ground, including your phone. 

“What’s going on,” another familiar voice asked from the opening of the alley. You watched as Robby turned to look at the man. Dark hair to his shoulders, a chiseled jaw covered in shadow, clothes dark and metal arm glinting from the nearby street light. 

“None of your business man, just talking to my girl,” Robby said with a tone that was filled with authority.

As your hero smirked, you took your chance and placed a foot behind Robby’s knee, pushing him and making him fall to the ground. Your ex grunted at the impact and before he could get up, you kicked him in the ribs before placing your foot on his neck and slowly applied pressure. “Robby, we are over, you got it. I may not scare you, but just remember this the next time you come after me, I live with the Avengers.”

You moved the foot on his neck and he coughed as he scrambled up. Robby almost tripped as he rounded the corner and ran off, making you chuckle darkly. You knew how you’d feel once the adrenaline was gone, but right now you felt awesome.

Bucky stared at you before he also cracked a smile; walking up to you. “Did he hurt you?” His hands caressed your face as he looked to see if you were bleeding or anything. You closed your eyes at the feel if his skin against yours, something you’ve always wanted. 

Catching what you were doing you cleared your throat and stepped back from him, his hands falling to his sides and a look of disappointment flashed across his face. “No, but he would have. How did you know where I was?”

“Friday told me, thought you shouldn’t be out at night by yourself.” No way was Bucky going to tell you that he had ordered Friday to always tell him if you were going somewhere.

“Oh, okay, well I’m glad she did.” You could feel yourself getting back to normal and new everything would hit you soon. “We should probably get home.”

Bucky only nodded and walked beside you as you both headed back to the tower. The walk was silent, but you could feel his blue eyes on you every now and then, making you shiver, but not from the cold.

Your floor was first in the trip on the elevator; as you were getting off and telling him thank you one more time, you held the door for a moment. “Would you mind staying with me tonight? I know it’s dumb but I don’t want to be alone.”

Bucky didn’t hesitate, “It isn’t dumb, it’s understandable; I’ll stay.”

You grabbed his metal hand and pulled him with you to your bedroom, telling him you’d be right back. After you changed in the bathroom to your comfortable long sleeve and long pj bottoms, you went back into your bedroom. Bucky stood without a word and you climbed into bed before he began to leave. 

“Wait, Bucky, please stay,” you hated that you sounded to pathetic. But you figured you needed him there.

Bucky nodded and slid into bed beside you, his body stiffening when you reached over him to turn off the light. You both laid there in darkness, one waiting for the other to sleep while the other trying to figure out what to do.

It wasn’t long for Bucky’s breathing to change, and you knew he wouldn’t be able to stay awake for long even if he wanted to. This was your chance; you moved up slightly, you hand moving some of his soft hair away from his face. 

Bucky’s eyes flew open as he was about to attack whoever was touching him, but then he relaxed at remembering where he was. “What’re you doin,” he asked with a slur.

“Shhh,” you whispered before you placed your lips on his in a soft kiss. You felt him stiffen but as you stayed where you were, he kissed you back, his metal arm wrapping around your waist as his other hand lifted to touch your cheek.

His lips were soft and you couldn’t help but nip at them lightly which he rewarded with a growl, pulling you closer to him. With a jolt of realization, the soldier stopped and pulled away, even if he didn’t want to. “We can’t do this.” He told you as he went to get up.

“Why not?” Your look of rejection breaking his heart.

“I don’t want you to do this as a thank you for tonight or because you feel you need to. I’m not going to use you for that.” Bucky’s voice was stern, letting her know he meant that.

“It isn’t because of tonight, James, but because of every night.” You went quiet for a second, his blue eyes gazing at you with confusion. “I’ve been attracted to you since the second week I got here, but I was too afraid. After Robby, I didn’t think anyone would want me so I didn’t do anything about it. I felt that since you were here tonight that maybe I could at least kiss you once even if you thought it was only for being there earlier.” You hadn’t realized you were going to spill, but it was too late now.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair with a sigh before turning his back towards you. You didn’t know if he was going to leave and never speak to you again or if he was going to tell you no, so you just waited. Bucky finally broke the silence with an almost amused sounding question, “Only the second week?” Bucky turned to look at you with a smile before crawling back into bed with you and kissing you.

The next morning you felt a hand on your cheek as lips kissed a line down your nose and to your mouth. You smiled and kissed him, your fingers playing in his hair. Nothing happened last night, but at the same time, everything happened. You finally had the courage to fight off your ex and tell your crush you wanted him. There was no need for sex when his kisses were everything you ever needed.


End file.
